The Children of the Far North: The Titans Curse
by subterra59
Summary: Three Demigods of Norse, set out of their territory to aid the Greeks, will this ancient blood feud end or will it reignite the flames of war? OCXThalia OCXPercy OCXBianca


Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Children of the North

-0-0-0- Unknown POV-

I opened my eyes with annoyance as I stare at the cold steel ceiling. I got up and sat on the edge of the bed as I rubbed my neck. I look at the mirror in front of me. I have short military cut black hair, with brown eyes with a tired face. Cut like scars run through my left cheek of my light tan skin and a dog tag hung loose around my neck. I checked myself to be very built for an average athlete, although I admit I'm a bit smaller to be about 5'4, I wore a black muscle shirt and arctic combat pants with black socks. I look down upon my dog tag.

**Davis Paul Odin 768806 General**

Flopped on my bed and continued staring at the ceiling. My name is Paul Davis, the son of Odin, aging of seventeen. I just wanted to stay in bed, but it all ended when my door opened. I turn to see a tall figure about eighteen with short dirty blond hair, his right is sky blue as his other eye is brown and very built that his arctic clothing couldn't cover his muscular body.

I growled in irritation and sat back up. "What do you want Jacob?"

Jacob Sanderson is a son of Loki, he maybe my cousin, but he treats me like a brother. It was about three years ago since he arrived, I kept a watchful eye on him since. But during the second battle of Ragnarok, he took a big blow for me. I trust him for the rest of my life.

Jacob sighs as he looks at me. "Get dressed, the Gods wanted to speak with us." he ordered before leaving with the door closed.

I got up and tied on my black combat boots, putting on my arctic jacket and a black military beret with a shield like symbol that has the letter of an A. I picked up an eight foot long red spear, Gae Bolg, Death Spear. A gift from my father. I watched the spear shrank into a size of a ruler and sheathed it to to my back over my right shoulder and walked out the door.

-0-0-0-

I walk down the halls of the ice cold steel of the underground base. This isn't your average boot camp, this is a camp for Norse demigods for what we call. Camp Asgard. After WWII had ended, our founding campers started evolving and changing our traditions to more modern military. Giving us the advantage of warfare and technology. Kids like twelve year olds aren't allowed to carry a gun until they reach the age of seventeen or if they're responsible enough for that kind of power, they can only hold swords, spears and shields just for safety.

Going against monsters of our territory, we built ourselves to be professional warriors. Runic Iron is our best choice of metal, used by our ancestors before and after the great war of Ragnarok. Bullets are made just for the upper ranking and senior members of this camp. Some say, we are the Alpha dogs...it's strange, I feel like I'm in G.I. Joe?

I took the elevator and headed down to the lower levels where meetings are uphold. I look up at the floor level to see I'm at least 20 stories down. The elevator stopped and I walk out, passing by two guards with snow white wolves, children of Heimdall are our best guards here in Camp Asgard. I stopped at a large iron double doors, guarded by a large white wolf with teeth glittering with steel and claws that can rip through armor.

I stood normally looking at the wolf. "Hello nephew, glad to see you again." I smiled up to him.

The wolf lets out a light chuckles. "Long time no see Paul." The wolf I call my nephew is Fenrir the Wolf god, Jacobs half-brother and the son of Loki. Long story short, it was my fault I brought him here because I felt pity for him being trapped in a small island, the gods (Mostly Tyr) didn't want him around, I stood up for him to be our guard dog as punishment. After that, he made an oath to be loyal to the gods and here we are. He stepped aside for me to pass. "They're waiting for you." I nodded and walk in. "Tell dad I said hi." he said as I passed him.

Entering the meeting room is a large room, three chairs are set on a curved desk in front of a large blue crystal, two out of three are already seated. Jacob sitting in the middle with a short grey katana laying on the desk by his hands. The left seat is taken by a girl about my age, she has red long hair in a pony tail, she has green electric eyes. Unlike any girl I've met, she's actually well built to be an Amazon warrior. Two thick grey brass knuckles are strapped to her upper chest like they are guns in holsters. Her name is Trina Valens, daughter of Thor, the One Punch Maiden.

I sat down in the left seat and turn to my comrades. Jacob smiles at me. "Glad you can make it bro." he said in confident.

"I didn't have much of a choice." I said. Knowing the Gods, they can teleport me here even I'm in the shower...yeah that happened.

Trina looked at me with her face full of concern. "Feeling alright?" she said.

I was about to answer her. But the blue crystal glowed bright as twelve figures. The Great Aesir Gods. We three stood in attention and saluted them in honor. "At ease." said the figure in the middle known as Lord Odin, my father, though he isn't alone, the other figures are Thor the god of thunder and battle, Sif the goddess shelter, field and crop, wife to Thor, Iounn the goddess of youth, Heimdall the god of watchmen and guardian, Hoor the blind god and winter, Frigg goddess of marriage, Ull god of the hunt, Vdar god of silence stealth and revenge, Baldur god of beauty, and lastly Loki the god of mischief.

It was years ago that we the big three have finally turned in my brother. It wasn't easy with the Frost Giants and the other monsters in the way, plus a lot of twisted fate for him to be still in the Aesir council. I is seated with the gods but in thousands of chains and cuffs wrapped around his body, two with two hulk like guards standing next to Loki, watching him in case he is about to do something in the future.

We sat down, Jacob was the first to speak. "What news did you bring father?" I said in a calm tone.

Odin looks at us with his only eye. It felt intimidating to see him, but I stand my ground. "I've foreseen the future, darkness is coming."

"What do you mean?" Trina said leaning on the table.

Odin sighs. "This is the part you all may not be pleased." he said getting our attention. "This event is will affect us by the Greeks."

My eyes widen in surprise, "The Greeks?" I said in a monotone voice. "I thought they can handle it on their own?"

"Apparently they don't." Tyr the one handed god of battle and bravery spoke up. "A Greek rogue demigod Luke Castellan, the son of Hermes, is in league with the Greek Titan Kronos is attempting to take over Olympus," he said.

Trina sees where this is going. "Are you saying, if Olympus falls, we're next?"

Thor nods to her daughter. "That is why we are counting on you all to prevent the inevitable."

Jacob sighed, knowing there is no way out of it, he lean back on his chair and crossed his arms. "So when do we start?"

Loki looks at us. "Tomorrow, you will head to Bar Harbor of Maine, there you will see a military academy called Westover Hall." We nodded and stood on the floor. It feels kind of awkward about him on our side since what he had done, "And one more thing Paul." I look up to him. "Try not to die?" he ended with the same smug grin

I could just argue, but they are gods, and I don't have the power to stand up to them. The best thing I could do is just nodded. "Understood."

The twelve gods disappear from the blue crystal, leaving us alone for us to prepare. We all walk into the elevator, after giving Fenrir a large stake. I lean against the wall of the elevator to await our floor.

Trina tapping her foot impatiently. "What do you think we'll find at Westover Hall?" she said in concern

Jacob scratches the back of his head. "I don't know." he said honestly. "But with all this happening, maybe a lot of trouble."

"Greeks are always full of trouble." I said, but paused for a moment to think of what I said. "Then again, we all nothing but trouble."

We all nodded before hearing the elevator buzzed and opened. We walked out and separated, beginning our quest to Maine.

-0-0-0-

The next day passed. I stared at myself in the mirror, still as cold and normal as ever. I sighed and changed out of my arctic wear into dark jeans. I strapped on my spear to my right thigh holster with two other small spears. I pulled out a large duffle bag and swung the strap over my shoulder and walk out of my quarters.

I passed by my fellow campers, only giving them nods as when they great me good luck and hello's. I made it to the hanger that is filled with thousands of ships, most of them are wooden ships from the 1800s with engines that can make them fly. Helicopters are still in used with hummers, tanks, and motorcycles.

I walked to the nearest ship with my fellow friends to see them prepared. Trina sat next to the mast of the ship, checking out a portable M249 light machinegun that she's qualified to used, there was no arguing with someone carrying the biggest guns. After she was done, the machinegun turn into a small grey cylinder thermos and clipped it to her belt as she sheathed two Beretta M9 pistols into her bracelets with her Brass Knuckles as well.

I turn to see Jacob near the helm of the ship that actually looks like the a cockpit of an airplane. He sheathed katana to his back over his right shoulder. A belt wrapped on his right thigh is full of shurikens that easily turn into just a leg band. Another belt wraps his left arm and thigh are loaded with Kunai throwing knives. On his waist to his right is a glock 18 that is concealed to a tool bag. He pulled over him a thick trench coat to hide what he has.

I set my bag and pulled out a G32C assault rifle, loading the magazine with Runic Iron bullets. I folded the stock into a portable form and placed it under my leather jacket to my back a Beretta M9s pistol are holstered in my under arms.

Jacob sat down on the cockpit and prep the engines. "All set people?"

"All set." Me and Trina said in unison.

Jacob gave a thumbs up to the air tower for lift off, receiving a green light for takeoff. Trina and I took a seat near the mast and hanged on. "I love my job." Trina said with a smile.

-0-0-0-Normal POV-

The ceiling above them opened up in a large circle, large enough for them to takeoff. Jacob hit the throttle and all of them flies out the entrance. Out there in the upper world is nothing but ice and snow, hidden in the bearing winter of Minnesota and shot out to East as fast to Mach 8.

Trina and Paul got out of their seats walked freely on the deck, not being bothered of the wind thanks to some magic barriers. "How long will it take to get to Maine?" Paul said looking forward.

Jacob presses a few buttons from his controls, looking at the screen. "At this rate, about Five O'clock." he said.

Trina frowns when she looks up at the clouds. "What would happen if Zeus strikes at us?"

"If that happens." Paul said turning to his fellow friends. " war will bring out heavily if we're killed by him."

-0-0-0-Trina's POV-12 hours later-

We've finally arrived at Westover hall and quietly land in the nearest forest with good cover. Apparently it took us longer when we took a right at Washington DC, sending us to Boston. I did give my cousin a good whooping to steer us back on course from Boston.

It was already night here and it isn't as colder then Minnesota. Jacob cracks his neck to get loosen the bones. "So what's the plan?" he said getting out of his cockpit.

I sighed as I look up. "We lost about a few hours and it's dark out." I said looking at the school. "We're probably going in the front door." The boys nodded and all of us walk out and into the school.

Entering in the school reminds me of my time in my last boarding school. Not much fun until when some of my gym classmates are Ogres that tried to eat me. Sorry going off track here. We were stopped by a teacher.

"Who are you people?" she said in a French accent. "Your too old to be in this school, prepare to be-"

Jacob quickly took out a pepper spray and sprays the teachers eyes. I rolled my eyes that it wasn't burning her eyes but putting her to sleep. Jacob caught her and sets her on a chair. "There, less of a problem." he said in confident.

Paul shakes his head. "Yeah, for about a good fifteen minute window before anyone notices, better make this quick." Still cold as ever. We entered the gymnasium to see the whole place booming with balloons, lights and kids. "Now what?"

An idea popped in my head, "Play along." I grabbed Paul's hand and dragged him to the dance floor. "Jacob, you're our best scout, go look around if you have to."

Paul looks at him with a face that said "Don't you dare!", but that didn't help when Jacob is in my side. "Sure thing, call you in the ear piece." he said running off.

Paul sighs in annoyance and plays along and we both dance and moved in the crowd. "Why did you drag me into these things?"

I put on my best innocent face. "Awe, I just wanted to you to have a little." I said getting his attention a little. "Besides, it'll be great for you to loosen up."

As long as I remember, Paul is family to me. But the years past he's just too uptight. He just sighs and walks away. "I don't need this." that's when he bumped into a girl that is bout and inch taller than him with short punk black hair with electrifying blue eyes, she wore a black leather jacket and knee torn jeans. On her left wrist is a silver bracelet that caught my eye with familiar symbols I've seen before.

They both growled at each other when they meet face to face. "Watch where yo-/Hey watch-." they both stop to see each other's eyes staring into space. Paul's cold face melted into shock as his cheeks turn red as the girl in front of him mimics him. "Sorry I-'/My bad-." They both said at the same time causing each other to laugh.

The girl came first as held out her hand. "I'm Thalia, Thalia Grace, what's yours?" she introduces herself

"Paul Davis," he shook her hand. I was surprised to see his attitude change to such a polite boy? He looks around and back to her like he'd forgotten what he was doing and focusing on her. "Care for a dance?"

The girl named Thalia smiles. "Gladly." she accepts and dances with him.

I let out and unbelievable quiet gasp watching them dance together. Paul in love. Oh this I got call Jacob about this. _"Guys" _speak of Hel.

I poked at my ear piece. "Jacob you're not going to believe this."

_"That can wait."_ Jacob said in a serious tone. _"I just saw a teacher walking out with three kids, two of them are siblings and the other could be a Greek Demigod."_

"Just follow them, us force when necessary, Trina out." I then heard slow romance songs started to play. I look over to see Paul and the girl started slow dancing, their sites never leaving each other, I thought I just saw Paul smile? I shook the thought from my mind and tapped his shoulder to get his attention. "Paul, we need to go." I said.

Paul looks at me then turns to his date. "Sorry Thalia," he apologizes. "I must leave, see you around?"

Thalia smiles, letting him go, "Sure, see you around." she leaves with her hips swaying left and right.

I rolled my eyes to see my cousin staring and slaps the back of his head. "Come on Casanova." I dragged him by the back of his Jacket, leading out the door Jacob said he's going.

-0-0-0-Jacob POV-

I stalked in the thick forest as I watch them. Three kids and one of them seems to know what he's doing. He was about 13'ish with short shaggy black hair with see green eyes. He wore a thick winter jacket. The two kids seem to be like siblings, both have black hair, one girl and boy. Although the teacher is giving me a bad vibe. I just saw spikes coming out of his back and nearly skewer the kids.

I reached down to my holster to pull out five shurikens in case things get really ugly. I followed them to a clearing as I leaped onto a branch, not to be seen still. The teacher stopped them near a cliff side I placed my finger to my ear piece. "Guys better hurry, looks like this guys taking them for a ride." I whispered.

_"On our way." _I heard Paul's voice. _"Can you buy us some time?"_

"Gladly." I watched the teacher pushing the taller boy to the cliff, but was caught by the girl. But what throw me is when I heard helicopter blades coming closer. I reacted quickly by throwing my shurikens at the teacher's back.

He let out a lion like roar, the three kids got the opportunity to run for it and into the forest. But the teacher grunted as I saw him look at them and runs after them. I made my entrance as I pulled out my katana from my back and leaped down on him, giving him a slash on the back and I jumped back for him to roll on the ground in pain. The kids stopped to see me and the younger boy was in awe. "Cool, a ninja!"

"Is that guy with you?" said the girl to the taller boy.

He shook his head no. "I don't think so, I don't even remember someone with a katana?"

I gave them a quick thumbs up that I'm on their side, enough time for me to roll to the side from the teacher trying to attack me with a lion like claw? I look up to see him transform into a large hulking lion with bat wings and a large scorpion tail with spike shot out. "You will pay dearly for that _boy_." he spat at me, but I smirk in confident.

"A manticore?" I hear the little boy gasp. "He's got three thousand attack power and plus five to saving throw."

I stopped listening after he just said manticore. "Come and get me kitty." I taunted.

He let out a deafening roar and swings his tail to throw his spikes at me. I quickly swung my katana fluently, chopping each spike down easily. I saw him charge at me again with his claw striking down on me. I quickly leap to the side again before I cut his chest vertically, earning a large roar as I see blood coming out of his chest.

He held his wound and lets out a confident chuckle. "This isn't Celestial Bronze? You're not even a Greek are you?"

"No, I'm Norse," I introduce myself. "But Runic Iron does seem to affect you? So that means I can kill you."

The manticore sneers at me. "Not if I kill you first." He charges but was stopped when I heard the sound of machinegun firing, bullets flurried at the monster teacher, causing him to roar in agony and rolled away. I smiled as the Calvary arrived. I turn to see Trina with her M249, violently spraying bullets and Paul with his G32C assault rifle.

"About time you guys got here!" I shouted at them.

Trina stops firing and they walked up to me. "Sorry, but Romeo is having the time of his life with his girlfriend."

Paul blushes red a bit, "Uh mission first, talk later." he changes the subject.

"Percy!" a girl shouted from the distance. We turn to see another girl with blond curled hair, boy with curled horns and his lower his lower half is part...Donkey guess? And a girl with black short punk hair. "Are you alright?"

The sea green eyed boy whose name is Percy turns to them. "I'm fine," he then points at us. "These guys saved us."

The black haired girl looks us. "Paul?"

I turn to my cousin, "Thalia?" he said confused.

But all of our attention is brought to a large roar of anger from the teacher. He was heavily wounded with the bullets received form Trina. "You will all pay for that you Norse Insects!"

Trina and Paul began to firing him, but the creature runs on all fours into the forest in cover. I then heard both of them run out of ammo. The beast bellows and charges at the kids next to us. Trina drops her gun, pulling out her thick brass knuckles as they emit sparks of electricity. She intercepts the teacher with a strong right hook to his face sending him flying to the clearing.

The girl called Thalia taps her bracelet to form a large shield that a face of Medusa is imprinted in the center and on her right pulls out a spear. Paul drops his gun to and draws out his stick turn to a eight foot long spear. "For Zeus/Odin!" they shouted at the same time, charging in at the beast. The manticore has gotten up, but his face was smashed against the shield from Thalia, and Paul thrusts his spear to his shoulder quickly. The manticore roared loudly, swiping them away to the Percy sword and shield is out and the girl holding a bronze dagger.

The manticore shot his spike missiles at the fallen warriors but Percy intercepts them by using his shield to block the spikes, though his shield did look messed up after that. Then heard the same helicopter noise again and it raises form the cliffside, it's guns arming at us. I was about to join in but I heard an arrow zipped by my head at the manticore's chest. I turn to see a lot of girls dressed in silver with bows in their hands and armed.

"The Hunters!" I heard the blond headed girl cried.

Thalia got up with the help of Paul, "Great," she mutters as if she didn't like them.

A girl with smooth copper skin with a tiara on her head draws her arrow. "Permission to kill my lady?"

The manticore roars. "This is not fair!" he shouted at them. "Direct interference, it's against the ancient laws."

"No true." said the little girl who's about twelve with an auburn hair in a braid, I have to admit, she does look stunning for someone that young. "The hunting of wild animals is within my sphere. And you're foul creature, wild beast." she turns to the copper skin girl. "Zoe, permission granted."

"If I can't have them!" the manticore roars. "Then no one will." lunges at them.

I saw Trina holding a large tree trunk (Her father's side of the family, gaining super strength is one of the traits) and swings at the manticore. "I don't think so!" the tree impacts him, sending him flying high.

"It's going, it's going!" I couldn't resist as I see the monster flying smashing into the helicopter causing it to blow and fall into the sea side. "And it's out of here!" I posed with my left free hand like a baseball referee. Although it all ended when the arrows are pointing at us.

Paul readies his spear towards them. "Hey were on the same side!"

The one called Zoe aims at him. "Thy have let our prey go, you will pay." I can see Paul growls with his spear glowing red. Trina readies her new weapon as I steady my sword.

"Stand down hunters." ordered the auburn haired girl.

"But my lady?" Zoe protest.

She cuts her off, "That's an order." the Hunters lower their bows, "We do not want to start a war with the wrong enemy." I turn to my friends and nod to them for a cease fire. Trina drops her tree trunk and Paul lowers his guard. The little girl in command walks up to us. "I am Artemis." she introduces to us. "Goddess of the Hunt."


End file.
